Eigene Meinung
Nein! Nein, nicht schon wieder! Bitte nicht! Ich… Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich habe seit Tagen nicht geschlafen! Meine Augen brennen vor Müdigkeit. Mein Gehirn fühlt sich an, als wäre es verflüssigt! Und meine Ohren! Sie schmerzen, als würden mir glühende Nähnadeln durch das Trommelfell gestochen werden! Ich möchte weinen, heulen, schreien. Aber meine Tränendrüsen sind ausgetrocknet, meine Stimmbänder sind heißer, meine Kraft ist am Ende. Und trotzdem – immer wieder drücken SIE auf den Knopf. Lachen dabei, zeigen auf mich und ergötzen sich an meinem Schmerz und meinem Leid. Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht. Als man damals über ES geredet hat, habe ich nur gesagt, dass ich ES nicht mag. Nichts weiter. Aber sofort wurde ich böse angeschaut, die giftigen Blicke trafen mich. Aber das lies mich kalt. Jeder darf doch seine eigene Meinung haben, oder? Als wieder die Sprache auf ES kam, sagte ich wieder meine Meinung. Dieses Mal wurde ich sogar verbal angegangen. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so!“ „Es ist doch so schön!“ „Sei doch nicht so ein Grinch!“ Da habe ich mich dann verteidigt. Habe sachlich versucht, meine Meinung darzulegen und zu unterstreichen. Irgendwann waren sie dann zufrieden und die Sache war erledigt. Dachte ich zumindest. Dann bin ich hier aufgewacht. Im Dunkeln. Ohne Orientierung, ohne Ahnung wo ich bin. Festgebunden an einen Holzstuhl. Die Seile an meinen Hand- und Fußgelenken schneiden mir unangenehm in meine Haut. Panisch habe ich mich umgesehen. Nichts als tiefste Schwärze, kein Laut drang an mein Ohr und niemand kümmerte sich um mich. Ich fing an zu schreien, zu fluchen und zu schimpfen. Aber niemand interessierte sich für mich. Dann fing es an. Ohrenbetäubend laut, ohne Pause, immer wieder und wieder und wieder. Manchmal kam einer von ihnen, um nach mir zu sehen. Anfangs habe ich ihn noch angefleht, habe um Gnade gebettelt, aber gebracht hat es mir nichts. „Wir zeigen dir, was es heißt, wenn du ES nicht magst!“ Diese merkwürdigen, kleinen „Menschen“, mit ihrem immer gleichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, sind nicht so süß, wie sie aussehen. Sie sind böse, kleine Biester. Plötzlich geht krachend die Tür auf. Mühsam drehe ich meinen Kopf. Doch das hereinstrahlende Licht wird sofort wieder verdeckt. Eine riesige Person steht im Türrahmen, breit wie ein Schrank. Mit schweren Schritten geht er auf mich zu, einen beachtlichen Bauch vor sich her schiebend. Sein bärtiges Gesicht beugt sich zu mir herunter, mit seinen gütig wirkenden Augen mustert er mich und sagt dann: „Na, da haben wir ja unseren Grinch. Wieso magst du ES denn nicht?“ Ich möchte antworten, möchte mich verteidigen, aber mir fehlt einfach die Kraft. Mutlos lasse ich den Kopf hängen. Der Mann streicht sich durch seinen imposanten, weißen Bart, rückt seine rote Zipfelmütze zurecht und ruft dann seinen Wichteln zu. „Na, der Kleine braucht noch ne Runde!“ Seine Augen wirken gar nicht mehr so gütig, als sie mir schelmisch zuzwinkern. Dann dreht er sich laut lachend um und verschwindet, ein mächtiges „Ho, Ho, Ho“ ausrufend, wieder nach draußen. Als die Tür zufällt, springen sofort die riesigen Boxen an den Wänden an und wieder ertönt es in einer ohrenbetäubenden Laustärke: „'Laaaaaast Christmaaaas, I gave you my heart...'“ Ich hoffe, ich werde bald taub. Alles ist besser als dieses Dreckslied noch tausend Mal zu hören. Aber eigentlich... Aber eigentlich kann ich doch nichts dafür. Ich mag ES halt einfach nicht. Verdammte Scheiße, ich hasse Weihnachten. ~~ Marconiac ~~ Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Kreaturen